vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
100-Meter-Lauf
miniatur|300px|[[Dwain Chambers (Mitte) im Sprint der britischen Olympia-Qualifikation 2008]] Der 100-Meter-Lauf ist nach dem 60-Meter-Lauf die zweitkürzeste Sprintdisziplin in der Leichtathletik und wird auf einer ausschließlich geraden Strecke ausgetragen, wobei jeder Läufer vom Start bis zum Ziel in seiner eigenen Bahn bleiben muss. Gestartet wird im Tiefstart mit Hilfe von Startblöcken. Bei den Olympischen Sommerspielen ist die 100-Meter-Strecke dagegen die kürzeste Sprintdistanz. Die besten Männer erreichen eine Zeit unter 10 Sekunden, die besten Frauen unter 11 Sekunden. Der im Jahr 2009 bei der Leichtathletik-Weltmeisterschaft in Berlin von Usain Bolt aufgestellte Männer-Weltrekord in 9,58 Sekunden entspricht einer Durchschnittsgeschwindigkeit von 10,44 m/s oder 37,58 km/h. Die Höchstgeschwindigkeit, welche ein Athlet während eines Laufes erreicht, liegt bei Männern deutlich über 40 km/h. Donovan Baileys Höchstgeschwindigkeit bei seinem Weltrekord von 9,84 Sekunden betrug ungefähr 12,1 m/s oder 43,56 km/h, diejenige von Usain Bolt bei seinem Rekordlauf von 9,58 Sekunden sogar rund 12,5 m/s oder 44,72 km/h. Der im Jahr 1988 von Florence Griffith-Joyner aufgestellte Frauen-Weltrekord von 10,49 Sekunden entspricht 9,53 m/s oder 34,31 km/h. Obwohl mit zunehmender Laufstrecke die Geschwindigkeit abnimmt, liegen die Durchschnittsgeschwindigkeiten im 200-Meter-Lauf oft geringfügig höher als beim 100-Meter-Lauf, bedingt durch die vergleichsweise längere Strecke, auf der nach der langsameren Startphase mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit gelaufen werden kann. Auf die derzeit gültigen Weltrekorde trifft dies allerdings nicht zu. Rekorde mit Rückenwindunterstützung werden nur anerkannt, wenn die Windgeschwindigkeit höchstens 2,0 m/s betrug (IAAF-Regel 163.8). Seit 1938 sind dazu für die Anerkennung von Rekorden Windmessungen vorgeschrieben. Die 100-Meter-Strecke findet auch beim 4-mal-100-Meter-Staffellauf (Männer und Frauen) sowie als erste Teildisziplin beim Zehnkampf Anwendung. Bis 1949 war der 100-Meter-Lauf eine Teildisziplin beim Mehrkampf der Frauen (Dreikampf, Fünfkampf). Geschichte Der 100-Meter-Lauf ist vom 100-Yards-Lauf (91,44 m) abgeleitet, der im 19. Jahrhundert mit dem Aufkommen der Leichtathletik in den englischsprachigen Ländern auf Gras- und Aschenbahnen ausgetragen wurde. 1887 erfand der US-Amerikaner Charles H. Sherrill den Tiefstart, indem er sich kleine Vertiefungen grub, in denen die Füße beim Abstoßen Halt fanden. 1921 baute der australische Sprinter Charlie Booth die ersten, noch primitiven Startklötze aus Holzblöcken mit einem Metallfuß, und entwickelte sie immer weiter. 1928/1929 entwickelten die US-amerikanischen Trainer George Breshnahan und William Tuttle die bis in die Gegenwart verwendeten Startblöcke, die von der Internationalen Leichtathletik-Assoziation IAAF ab 1937 zugelassen wurden. In den 1920er Jahren begannen Experimente mit elektronischen Stoppuhren, erstmals bei Olympischen Spielen wurde 1932 eine Zielkamera eingesetzt. Seit Anfang 1977 werden Rekorde nur noch nach elektronischer Zeitmessung anerkannt. Einen wesentlichen Leistungsfortschritt brachte die Einführung von Laufbahnen mit Kunststoffbelag in den 1960er Jahren; der erste 100-Meter-Weltrekord darauf waren die 9,9 Sekunden von Jim Hines bei den Olympischen Spielen 1968 in Mexiko-Stadt. Der erste Sprint-Wettkampf in Deutschland fand am 6. Juni 1880 auf der Pferderennbahn in Hamburg-Horn auf Yard-Strecken statt und war zugleich der erste Leichtathletik-Wettkampf in Deutschland überhaupt. Gelaufen wurden 100 Yards und 120 Yards mit Vorgabe (außerdem eine englische Meile). Läufe über 100 Meter sind von Mitte der 1890er Jahre bekannt. Bereits bei der erstmaligen Teilnahme von Frauen an den Deutschen Meisterschaften, am 14./15. August 1920, gehörte der 100-Meter-Lauf zum Wettkampfprogramm (zusammen mit der 4-mal-100-Meter-Staffel, dem Weitsprung und dem Kugelstoßen). Bei Olympischen Spielen steht der 100-Meter-Lauf für Männer seit 1896 und für Frauen seit 1928 im Programm. In den Jahren 1900 und 1904 wurde als weitere Kurzsprint-Strecke der 60-Meter-Lauf ausgetragen. Meilensteine Männer: * Erste registrierte Zeit: 11,0 s über 110 Yards (100,58 m), William MacLaren, (GBR), 27. Juli 1867 in Haslingden * Erste Zeit unter 11 Sekunden: 10,8 s (10 4/5 s), Cecil Lee (GBR) am 25. September 1891 in Brüssel (Stoppuhren: 10,6 s, 10,8 s, 11,0 s) * Erster offizieller Weltrekord: 10,6 s, Donald Lippincott, (USA), 1912 * Erste Zeit unter 10 Sekunden: ** handgestoppt: 9,9 s, jeweils am 20. Juni 1968 in Sacramento: Jim Hines, Ronnie Ray Smith und Charles Greene, alle USA ** elektronisch gestoppt: 9,95 s, Jim Hines (USA) am 14. Oktober 1968 in Mexiko-Stadt Frauen: * Erste registrierte Zeit: 17,4 s, Aino Rannanpaa, (FIN), 15. Mai 1902, Helsinki * Erster offizieller Weltrekord: 13,6 s (13 3/5 s): Marie Mejzlíková II, (TCH), 5. August 1922 * Erste Zeit unter 13 Sekunden: 12,8 s (12 4/5 s), Mary Lines, (GBR), 20. August 1922 * Erste elektronisch gestoppte Weltbestleistung: 12,18 s, Winsome Cripps, (AUS), * Erste Zeit unter 12 Sekunden: 11,9 s, Tollien Schuurman (HOL) am 5. Juni 1932 in Haarlem * Erste Zeit unter 11 Sekunden: ** handgestoppt: 10,9 s, Renate Stecher (GDR) am 7. Juni 1973 in Ostrava ** elektronisch gestoppt: 10,88 s, Marlies Göhr (GDR) am 1. Juli 1977 in Dresden Weltrekorde mit dem längsten Bestand: * Männer: 10,2 s, Jesse Owens (USA) am 20. Juni 1936 in Chicago, unterboten nach 20 Jahren in 10,1 s am 3. August 1956 in Berlin durch Willie Williams (USA) * Frauen: 10,49 s, Florence Griffith-Joyner (USA) am 17. Juli 1988 in Indianapolis; gültiger Weltrekord (Stand: 22. August 2010) Erfolgreichste Sportler * Zwei Olympiasiege: ** Wyomia Tyus (USA), 1964 und 1968 ** Carl Lewis (USA), 1984 und 1988 ** Gail Devers (USA), 1992 und 1996 * Drei Weltmeistertitel: ** Carl Lewis (USA), 1983, 1987 und 1991 ** Maurice Greene (USA), 1997, 1999 und 2001 * Zwei Weltmeistertitel: ** Marion Jones (USA), 1997 und 1999 * Erfolgreichste Deutsche ** Armin Hary (GER), Olympiasieger 1960 ** Renate Stecher (GDR), Olympiasiegerin 1972 und Olympiazweite 1976 ** Annegret Richter (FRG), Olympiasiegerin 1976 ** Marlies Göhr (GDR), Weltmeisterin 1983 ** Silke Gladisch (GDR), Weltmeisterin 1987 ** Katrin Krabbe (GER), Weltmeisterin 1991 Geschwindigkeitsverlauf eines 100-Meter-Rennens Bei der Leichtathletik-Weltmeisterschaft 1991 gelang den sechs Ersten des Endlaufs eine Zeit unter 10 Sekunden, was bislang auch das einzige Mal blieb. Die nachfolgenden Tabellen zeigen beispielhaft den Verlauf eines 100-Meter-Rennens. Eine Beschleunigung gelingt bis ca. 40 Meter, danach können die Läufer ihre Geschwindigkeit nur noch geringfügig erhöhen. Der Sieger, Carl Lewis, konnte in diesem Rennen sogar bis ca. zum 80-Meter-Punkt beschleunigen. Er erreichte während seiner schnellsten Phase eine Laufgeschwindigkeit über 43 km/h (12,05 m/s). Dieses hohe Tempo in der Endphase verhalf ihm zum Sieg, denn bis etwa zum 80-Meter-Punkt führte Leroy Burrell. Der Dritte, Dennis Mitchell, gehört – auf den schnellsten 10-Meter-Abschnitt bezogen – zu den Langsamsten dieser sechs Läufer, profitierte aber am Ende von seinem schnellen Start. Der britische Sprinter Linford Christie äußerte in einem Gespräch, er habe seine Trainingsarbeit in den letzten Jahren (seiner Laufbahn) verstärkt darauf abgestellt, auf den letzten 20 m die Geschwindigkeit zu halten. Hiervon versprach er sich eine Verbesserung seiner Gesamtzeit. Physiologen weisen in diesem Zusammenhang auf die Begrenztheit der kurzfristigen Energiereserven – ATP und Kreatinphosphat – hin, die durchschnittlich auf diesem Leistungsniveau 8 Sekunden vorhalten. Insofern ist der Leistungsabfall auf den letzten 20 m natürlich und nicht ausschließlich auf Ermüdungserscheinungen im koordinativen Bereich zurückzuführen. Welchen Anteil die beiden Ursachen – Kreatinphosphatverarmung einerseits, Ermüdung andererseits – haben, ist nicht bekannt. Statistik Medaillengewinner der Olympischen Spiele Männer Frauen Medaillengewinner der Weltmeisterschaften Männer Frauen Siehe auch * Medaillengewinner bei Olympischen Spielen * Medaillengewinner bei Weltmeisterschaften * Medaillengewinnerinnen bei Olympischen Spielen * Medaillengewinnerinnen bei Weltmeisterschaften Deutsche Meister Siehe Liste der Deutschen Meister im 100-Meter-Lauf Weltrekordentwicklung Männer Frauen Weltbestenliste Männer Bestzeiten aller Läufer mit einer Zeit unter 10,00 Sekunden; in Klammern: Wind in m/s; A=Lauf unter Höhenbedingungen. (* = Zeit wegen Überführung des Dopings gestrichen) Letzte Veränderung: 9. Juli 2010 # 9,58 s (0,9) Usain Bolt, JAM, Berlin, 16. August 2009 # 9,69 s (2,0) Tyson Gay, USA, Shanghai, 20. September 2009 # 9,72 s (0,2) Asafa Powell, JAM, Lausanne, 2. September 2008 # 9,79 s (0,1) Maurice Greene, USA, Athen, 16. Juni 1999 # 9,84 s (0,7) Donovan Bailey, CAN, Atlanta, 27. Juli 1996 # 9,84 s (0,2) Bruny Surin, CAN, Sevilla, 22. August 1999 # 9,85 s (1,2) Leroy Burrell, USA, Lausanne, 6. Juli 1994 # 9,85 s (0.6) Justin Gatlin, USA, Athen, 22. August 2004 # 9,85 s (1,7) Olusoji A. Fasuba, NGR, Doha, 12. Mai 2006 # 9,86 s (1,2) Carl Lewis, USA, Tokio, 25. August 1991 # 9,86 s (−0,4) Frank Fredericks, NAM, Lausanne, 3. Juli 1996 # 9,86 s (1,8) Ato Boldon, TRI, Walnut, 19. April 1998 # 9,86 s (0,6) Francis Obikwelu, POR, Athen, 22. August 2004 # 9,86 s (1,0) Nesta Carter, JAM, Luzern, 8. August 2010 # 9,87 s (0,3) Linford Christie, GBR, Stuttgart, 15. August 1993 # 9,87 s A (−0,2) Obadele Thompson, BAR, Johannesburg, 11. September 1998 # 9,88 s (1,8) Shawn Crawford, USA, Eugene, 19. Juni 2004 # 9,88 s (1,0) Walter Dix, USA, Luzern, 8. August 2010 # 9,89 s (1,6) Travis Padgett, USA, Eugene, 28. Juni 2008 # 9,89 s (1,6) Darvis Patton, USA, Eugene, 28. Juni 2008 # 9,89 s (0,0) Richard Thompson, TRI, Peking, 16. August 2008 # 9,91 s (1,2) Dennis Mitchell, USA, Tokio, 25. August 1991 # 9,91 s (0,9) Leonard Scott, USA, Stuttgart, 9. September 2006 # 9,91 s (−0,5) Derrick Atkins, BAH, Osaka, 26. August 2007 # 9,91 s (-0,2) Daniel Bailey, ANT, Saint Denis, 17. Juli 2009 # 9,92 s (0,3) Andre Cason, USA, Stuttgart, 15. August 1993 # 9,92 s (0,8) Jon Drummond, USA, Indianapolis, 12. Juni 1997 # 9,92 s (0,2) Tim Montgomery, USA, Indianapolis, 13. Juni 1997 # 9,92 s A (−0,2) Seun Ogunkoya, NGR, Johannesburg, 11. September 1998 # 9,92 s (1,0) Tim Harden, USA, Luzern, 5. Juli 1999 # 9,93 s A (1,4) Calvin Smith, USA, Colorado Springs, 3. Juli 1983 # 9,93 s (−0,6) Michael Marsh, USA, Walnut, 18. April 1992 # 9,93 s (1,8) Patrick Johnson, AUS, Mito, 5. Mai 2003 # 9,93 s (0,0) Churandy Martina, AHO, Peking, 16. August 2008 # 9,93 s (-0,2) Yohan Blake, JAM, Saint Denis, 17. Juli 2009 # 9,93 s (1,1) Ivory Williams, USA, Rethimno, 20. Juli 2009 # 9,94 s (0,2) Davidson Ezinwa, NGR, Linz, 4. Juli 1994 # 9,94 s (−0,2) Bernard Williams, USA, Edmonton, 5. August 2001 # 9,94 s (1,7) Mike Rodgers, USA, Eugene, 7. Juni 2009 # 9,95 s A (0,3) Jim Hines, USA, Mexiko-Stadt, 14. Oktober 1968 # 9,95 s A (1,9) Olapade Adeniken, NGR, El Paso, 16. April 1994 # 9,95 s (0,8) Vincent Henderson, USA, Leverkusen, 9. August 1998 # 9,95 s (1,8) Joshua J. Johnson, USA, Walnut, 21. April 2002 # 9,95 s (0,6) Deji Aliu, NGR, Abuja, 12. Oktober 2003 # 9,95 s (1,8) John Capel, USA, Eugene, 19. Juni 2004 # 9,95 s (1,6) Rodney Martin, USA, Eugene, 28. Juni 2008 # 9,96 s (0,1) Melvin Lattany, USA, Athens, 5. Mai 1984 # 9,96 s (1,2) Raymond Stewart, JAM, Tokio, 25. August 1991 # 9,96 s (0,8) Kareem Streete-Thompson, USA, Indianapolis, 12. Juni 1997 # 9,96 s (1,0) Marc Burns, TRI, Port-of-Spain, 25. Juni 2005 # 9,96 s (0,0) Wallace Spearmon, USA, Shanghai, 28. September 2007 # 9,97 s (0,2) Dwain Chambers, GBR, Sevilla, 22. August 1999 # 9,97 s Mark Lewis-Francis, GBR, Edmonton, 4. August 2001 # 9,97 s (0,6) Uchenna Emedolu, NGR, Abuja, 12. Oktober 2003 # 9,97 s (0,0) Michael Frater, JAM, Peking, 16. August 2008 # 9,98 s A (0,6) Silvio Leonard, CUB, Guadalajara, 11. August 1977 # 9,98 s (0,3) Daniel Effiong, NGR, Stuttgart, 15. August 1993 # 9,98 s (1,4) Percival Spencer, JAM, Kingston, 20. Juni 1997 # 9,98 s (1,6) Leonard Myles-Mills, GHA, Boise, 5. Juni 1999 # 9,98 s (0,4) Jason Gardener, GBR, Lausanne, 2. Juli 1999 # 9,98 s (0,4) Coby Miller, USA, Durham, 2. Juni 2000 # 9,98 s (0,2) Kim Collins, SKN, Manchester, 27. Juli 2002 # 9,98 s (1,3) Christophe Lemaitre, FRA, Valence, 9. Juli 2010 # 9,99 s (0,5) Brian Lewis, USA, Cayenne, 4. Mai 2002 # 9,99 s (1,5) Mickey Grimes, USA, Zürich, 15. August 2003 # 9,99 s (1,6) Aziz Zakari, GHA, Athen, 14. Juni 2005 # 9,99 s (1,0) Darrel Brown, TRI, Port-of-Spain, 25. Juni 2005 # 9,99 s (1,8) Ronald Pognon, FRA, Lausanne, 5. Juli 2005 # 9,99 s (1,0) Marcus Brunson, USA, Zürich, 18. August 2006 # 9,99 s (0,9) Samuel Francis, QAT, Amman, 26. Juli 2007 # 9,99 s (1,6) Mark Jelks, USA, Eugene, 28. Juni 2008 * Deutscher Rekord: Frank Emmelmann – 10,06 s am 22. September 1985 in Berlin * Österreichischer Rekord: Andreas Berger – 10,15 s am 15. August 1988 in Linz * Schweizer Rekord: Dave Dollé – 10,16 s am 20. August 1995 in La Chaux-de-Fonds Frauen Alle Läuferinnen mit Zeiten von 11 Sekunden oder schneller; in Klammern Ergebnis der Windmessung in m/s; A=Lauf unter Höhenbedingungen. Letzte Veränderung: 17. August 2009 # 10,49 s (0,0) Florence Griffith-Joyner, USA, Indianapolis, 16. Juli 1988 # 10,64 s (-0,1) Carmelita Jeter, USA, Shanghai, 20. September 2009 # 10,65 s A (1,1) Marion Jones, USA, Johannesburg, 12. September 1998 # 10,73 s (2,0) Christine Arron, FRA, Budapest, 19. August 1998 # 10,73 s (0,1) Shelly-Ann Fraser, JAM, Berlin, 17. August 2009 # 10,74 s (1,3) Merlene Ottey, JAM, Mailand, 7. September 1996 # 10,75 s (0,4) Kerron Stewart, JAM, Kingston, 10. Juli 2009 # 10,76 s (1,7) Evelyn Ashford, USA, Zürich, 22. August 1984 # 10,77 s (0,9) Irina Priwalowa, RUS, Lausanne, 6. Juli 1994 # 10,77 s (0,7) Iwet Lalowa, BUL, Plowdiw, 19. Juni 2004 # 10,78 s A (1,0) Dawn Sowell, USA, Provo, 3. Juni 1989 # 10,78 s (1,6) Torri Edwards, USA, Eugene, 28. Juni 2008 # 10,79 s (0,0) Li Xuemei, CHN, Shanghai, 18. Oktober 1997 # 10,79 s (−0,1) Inger Miller, USA, Sevilla, 22. August 1999 # 10,81 s (1,7) Marlies Göhr, GDR, Berlin, 8. Juni 1983 # 10,82 s (−1,0) Gail Devers, USA, Barcelona, 1. August 1992 # 10,82 s (0,4) Gwen Torrence, USA, Paris, 3. September 1994 # 10,82 s (−0,3) Schanna Block, UKR, Edmonton, 6. August 2001 # 10,82 s (−0,7) Sherone Simpson, JAM, Kingston, 24. Juni 2006 # 10,83 s (1,7) Marita Koch, GDR, Berlin, 8. Juni 1983 # 10,83 s (0,0) Sheila Echols, USA, Indianapolis, 16. Juli 1988 # 10,83 s (−1,0) Juliet Cuthbert, JAM, Barcelona, 1. August 1992 # 10,83 s (0,1) Ekaterini Thanou, GRE, Sevilla, 22. August 1999 # 10,84 s (1,3) Chioma Ajunwa, NGR, Lagos, 11. April 1992 # 10,84 s (1,9) Chandra Sturrup, BAH, Lausanne, 5. Juli 2005 # 10,85 s (2,0) Anelija Nunewa, BUL, Sofia, 2. September 1988 # 10,85 s (0,4) Veronica Campbell, JAM, Zürich, 19. August 2005 # 10,85 s (1,6) Muna Lee, USA, Eugene, 28. Juni 2008 # 10,86 s (0,6) Silke Gladisch-Möller, GDR, Potsdam, 20. August 1987 # 10,86 s (0,0) Diane Williams, USA, Indianapolis, 16. Juli 1988 # 10,86 s (1,2) Chryste Gaines, USA, Monaco, 14. September 2003 # 10,88 s (0,4) Lauryn Williams, USA, Zürich, 19. August 2005 # 10,89 s (1,8) Katrin Krabbe, GDR, Berlin, 20. Juli 1988 # 10,89 s (0,0) Liu Xiaomei, CHN, Shanghai, 18. Oktober 1997 # 10,90 s (1,4) Glory Alozie, NGR, La Laguna, 5. Juni 1999 # 10,91 s (0,2) Heike Drechsler, GDR, Moskau, 6. Juli 1986 # 10,91 s (1,1) Savatheda Fynes, BAH, Lausanne, 2. Juli 1999 # 10,91 s (1,5) Debbie Ferguson-McKenzie, BAH, Manchester, 27. Juli 2002 # 10,92 s (0,0) Alice Brown, USA, Indianapolis, 16. Juli 1988 # 10,92 s (1,1) D'Andre Hill, USA, Atlanta, 15. Juni 1996 # 10,92 s (0,1) Julija Neszjarenka, BLR, Athen, 21. August 2004 # 10,93 s (1,8) Ewa Kasprzyk, POL, Grudziądz, 27. Juni 1986 # 10,93 s (1,0) Tayna Lawrence, JAM, Brüssel, 30. August 2002 # 10,93 s (1,5) Allyson Felix, USA, Doha, 9. Mai 2008 # 10,93 s (1,0) Marshavet Hooker, USA, Eugene, 28. Juni 2008 # 10,94 s (1,0) Carlette Guidry-White, USA, New York City, 14. Juni 1991 # 10,95 s (1,0) Bärbel Wöckel, GDR, Dresden, 1. Juli 1982 # 10,95 s (2,0) Me'Lisa Barber, USA, Carson, 20. Mai 2007 # 10,95 s (1,8) Simone Facey, JAM, Boulder, 18. Mai 2008 # 10,96 s (1,2) Marie-José Perec, FRA, Dijon, 27. Juli 1991 # 10,96 s (2,0) Galina Maltschugina, GUS, Moskau, 22. Juni 1992 # 10,96 s (1,0) Eldece Clarke-Lewis, BAH, Fort-de-France, 29. April 2000 # 10,96 s (0,4) Muriel Hurtis-Houairi, FRA, Annecy, 22. Juni 2002 # 10,97 s (0,0) Angella Taylor-Issajenko, CAN, Köln, 16. August 1987 # 10,97 s (0,2) Mary Onyali-Omagbemi, NGR, Stuttgart, 15. August 1993 # 10,97 s (0,1) Pauline Davis-Thompson, BAH, Nassau, 21. Juli 2000 # 10,97 s (0,1) LaTasha Colander, USA, Sacramento, 10. Juli 2004 # 10,97 s (−0,7) Sanya Richards, USA, Shanghai, 28. September 2007 # 10,97 s (1,8) Mechelle Lewis, USA, Eugene, 28. Juni 2008 # 10,98 s (0,1) Marina Schirowa, URS, Moskau, 17. August 1985 # 10,98 s (0,8) Angela Bailey, CAN, Budapest, 6. Juli 1987 # 10,98 s (1,6) Natalja Pomoschtschnikowa-Woronowa URS, Seoul, 24. September 1988 # 10,98 s (0,6) Myriam Léonie Mani, CMR, Athen, 11. Juni 2001 # 10,99 s (1,3) Valerie Brisco-Hooks, USA, Westwood, 17. Mai 1986 # 10,99 s (0,7) Beverly McDonald, JAM, Doha, 7. Mai 1998 * Deutscher Rekord: Marlies Göhr – 10,81 s am 8. Juni 1983 in Berlin * Österreichischer Rekord: Karin Mayr-Krifka – 11,15 s am 9. August 2003 in Salzburg * Schweizer Rekord: Mireille Donders – 11,34 s am 30. Juni 2001 in Genf Quellen * Ewige Weltbestenliste der IAAF, 100 m Männer (englisch) * Ewige Weltbestenliste der IAAF, 100 m Frauen (englisch) * Leichtathletik-Jahres-Weltbestenliste bis Platz 20 (englisch) * Progression of World best performances and official IAAF World Records, 2003 Edition, Monaco, 2003, S. 20 ff. u. S. 240 ff. (englisch) * Spiegel-Artikel über Doping beim 100-Meter-Lauf Weblinks * Bestenlisten der Masters (englisch) Siehe auch * Liste der olympischen Mannschaftskürzel Lauf 0,1 da:100-meter-løb en:100 metres es:100 metros (atletismo) it:100 metri piani ja:100メートル競走 ru:Бег на 100 метров sh:Trka na 100 metara }}